This invention relates to a carton particularly adapted for the packaging of food stuffs, such as hamburgers.
In the packaging of food products, particularly so called fast food products such as hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and the like, a variety of cartons or packages for the hamburgers has evolved. Often, the carton is defined by a tray or lower portion and a lid or top portion, the tray and lid being hingedly connected. Such cartons are often formed from a single paperboard blank which is suitably pre-cut and pre-scored and which, when suitably folded and assembled, defines the container. In many so-called fast food outlets, there is a need for a single container which may be used for a variety of food products. In the case where the food product is a sandwich, such as a hamburger, cheeseburger, or the like, it is often the practice to place several different types of food products in one bin or serving zone in a holding area so that vending assistants may merely reach into the appropriate zone or area of storage or the like to select whichever food product a customer desires. While such practice, if carried out properly, results in accurate dispensing of the food products, there arise occasions when this procedure is not practical. For example, if the number of storage areas for each different kind of food product is limited, or if vending personnel make an error, then the wrong food product may be delivered to the purchaser.